I Think You're Hiding Something
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: The marauders, lily and her friends are up for one crazy year! not your usual JamesLily story. R&R pretty please!


A/N: Hi! All three of us are actually going to write this story for once J. This story doesn't have the usual characters our stories have (Charlie and Mel). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We're not Jo in any way, shape, or form so get over it.

Trish, Cally and Sheri present:

**I Think You're Hiding Something…**

Dear Lily,

I PASSED THE APPARATION TEST!

Ainsley 

Ainsley Quilaparis was not usually the kind of person who wrote one sentence letters. She was normally very quiet and formal. Ainsley had light, sandy brown hair and tawny colored eyes. Her two very best friends are Lily Evans and Taima Vismai. Lily had fiery red hair and green eyes. Taima had sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair with purple and pink streaks.

She lived in Oxford, England in a tiny old house with her wizard dad, Bartholomew. Her parents got divorced because her mom flipped when she found out Bartholomew was a wizard. Ainsley was two years old when this happened. She spent Christmases with her mom in Florida.

As soon as Ainsley sent her owl, Squilindermo a.k.a Dermo, she apparated to Lily's house. Lily was on her porch writing.

"Oh my God! Lily! I passed the test! I passed the test! Can you believe it? Me! The biggest ditz in the world passed the test!" 

"Who are you and what have you done with my Ainsley," Lily asked very frightened. She never saw her friend like this and it scared her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited. I really thought I was going to get splinched or leave an eyebrow behind and then they'll be like 'what kind of idiot does that?'"

"But what kind of idiot really does do that?" Lily said amused.

"Arthur Weasley did his first time remember? He was made fun of when we were in first year!" Ainsley said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I felt bad for him," Lily said. "Ainsley come inside. You get some muffins 'cos you passed the test."

"Yay! A muffin! I rather like muffins," Ainsley said calmly.

The two girls walked inside the house, bumping into Petunia on her way out the door.

"What the heck is Ainsley doing here?" Petunia asked taken by surprise.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Toony!" Petunia just tossed her head and continued out the door muttering, "freak!" Lily gave her a death glare before Ainsley pushed her forward.

"Where's Taima again? I always forget where she goes on vacations. She goes to a different place every week. I need to tell her i passed the apparation test," Ainsley said very quickly.

"Chad," Lily said carelessly.

"Chad? Who the hell is that?" asked a confused Ainsley.

"That's where Taima is genius!"

"Lets owl her then!" Lily said getting up.

"You can come back home with me and stay there for the rest of the summer if you want." Ainsley said. "We can use my owl." 

"We can use my owl."

"OO! That would be great!" Lily squealed, excited to get away from her horrid sister. "Let me ask my mum."

Lily went to find her mom and when she did, Holly Evans reluctantly agreed to let her go.

Lily ran back inside her room where Ainsley was staring at the pictures of Lily and her family on the table. Not even acknowledging Ainsley, Lily started throwing clothes and books and homework into her trunk. Ainsley turned around and laughed at her friend running around the room.

"I take it she said yes then?" Ainsley said. Lily gave her a quick nod with a huge smile and continued packing.

After packing, and checking, and double-checking if she had everything, Lily and Ainsley apparated to house.

"Come on." Ainsley said beckoning Lily to follow her inside. They greeted Ainsley's parents and her little brother Adam and then ran upstairs.

When they got there, Ainsley said "WHERE IS SQUILINDERMO!"

After looking around the whole house and cornering Adam in his room, Ainsley remembered an itty bitty fact that was and itty bit important.

"Lily?" 

"Yeah." 

"I don't have the owl."

"What do you mean you don't have the owl?"

"Well, you do." Ainsley said sheepishly.

"See i kinda sorta sent a letter to you because i was so excited."

"And" Lily prodded on.

"And, well, i was so excited that i apparated to your house just when Dermo left, so, so umm he's

kinda at your house."

"Darn you Ainsley."

"Hehe?" Ainsley attempted at a laugh. Lily groaned.

"Well, lets get back to my house then."

The two girls apparated back to Lily's house and started looking for Dermo, again. They finally found him fluttering around a very, very frightened Petunia.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Lily grinned evilly at Ainsley.

"Oh my gosh Lily!" Ainsley faked.

"What's wrong Ainsley?" Lily asked playing along.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ainsley screeched, internally laughing. Lily gasped dramatically.

"I don't know where it is!" Ainsley said hopping around.

"Come on and follow me!" And they ran out the hall and once they reached the end they burst out laughing clutching their stomachs.

"Oh - My - God!" Ainsley said in between breaths.

"That was hilarious. Poor Petunia" They looked at each other and then started cracking up again.

"LILY! YOU FREAK! GET THIS BIRD AWAY FROM ME! MUM!" Petunia screamed.

"Lily, what did you do to your sister?" Holly asked, slightly scared.

"Nothing mum, I'm just stopping an owl from attacking her," Lily said trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, alright then. Carry on."

When the two girls were sure that Mrs. Evans left, they laughed and walked into the hall where

petunia was getting attacked.

Ainsley called to Dermo and he flew to her arm. Petunia gave Lily a death glare and instead of yelling, just ran to get some medicine 4 all her scratch marks.

"C'mon. Let's go back to my house and write the letter to Taima," Ainsley said to Lily. And with that they apparated back to Ainsley's house with a grin on their face.

Ainsley found an inkbottle, some parchment and her favorite blue quill and they began to write.

What was meant to be a very short letter wound up being four pages long.

"Finally." Lily said after half an hour. Ainsley chuckled as she gave the essay to Dermo and gave him instructions to give it to Taima.

"So now what do you want to do," Lily asked. "I'm really bored."

"Hmmm. You hungry?" Ainsley asked.

Lily's stomach grumbled. "I guess that's a yes." Lily said turning pink.

"I have tons of snacks that i know you'll love."

Lily gasped. "Do you have swiss cake rolls?" When Ainsley nodded, she squealed. "I love swiss cake rolls!"

"Lets go!" Lily said grabbing Ainsley's elbow and dragging her downstairs to the kitchen.

Lily sat down at the counter as Ainsley rummages through a cabinet and grabbed not only Swiss Cake Rolls but brownies, cookies, and oranges.

Setting them on the table, Lily picked up an orange and laughed. Ainsley looked at her quizzically. Lily chucked as she explained.

"Remember the time Taima stuffed the whole orange in her mouth? And it was stuck there, and she looked like a bullfrog?"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that. It was so funny." 

The girls sat there for a few minutes eating silently until Lily screamed that she was bored so she broke out singing "strawberry fields" by the Beatles.

Ainsley stared at her in amazement for a few moments, but was spared commenting on the randomness by the sound of her front door slamming. 

"Who is it," Ainsley screamed to the stranger outside her house.

"Who do you think it is you big buffoon?" At that Ainsley and Lily ran to the door to greet Taima.

As they opened the door, Taima fell on the floor since she was leaning on the door. Ainsley and Lily burst into fits of laughter.

Taima made a face at them getting up while Ainsley said "Same old Taima. Chadidian or not."

"Chadidian? What the hell is that?" Taima asked confused.

"I don't know. I think it's what they call people from Chad. But anyway, I can't believe you're here! How'd you get here?"

"I apparated of course. I just got you're letter. Dermo is a really fast flier. You should make him join some kind of competition or something," Taima said excitedly.

Lily and Ainsley stared at each other. They had a feeling Taima would start an owl flying club in Hogwarts or something.

"I don't think Dermo would like that too much Taima," Ainsley said, still trying to comprehend that Taima was actually here, when she was in Chad not 10 minutes ago.

Taima brushed off the comment. "Of course he would. Wouldn't you Dermo?" she cooed, stroking the bird, that apparently she had brought with her.

Suddenly she brightened up. "Hey Ains, how bout we take Lily here to go see Sylvia? I'm sure she would just LOVE the neighborhood!"

"Who is Sylvia and how come I don't know her," Lily asked.

"You know her! Remember my cousin Sylvia? From the polka party? She's going to come to Hogwarts this year." Taima said.

"Er okay, ill pretend i know her... go on"

"Well," Taima continued, "She's really nervous about Hogwarts, so I promised I would go and tell her about it, and all the stuff she needs to know before hand."

Lily could understand this... she was petrified before she went to Hogwarts. "Ok then, we'll go and talk to Sylvia, and tell her about Hogwarts. So, where does she live?" Lily asked.

"Oh you know... somewhere," Taima said with a smile on her face. She didn't want to tell Lily where she lived because she knew lily would not want to go.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Lily said.

"Good." Ainsley said relieved.

"But your not getting any oranges!" Lily said running to the kitchen and stuffing the oranges in a cabinet.

"No! Fine I'll tell you!" Taima said. "It's in the Island of Bozkos." Taima said. Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Its a secret island, full of secret agents. She told me not tell anybody. So you have to keep it a secret ok?" Taima whispered

Lily looked skeptical, but the more she thought about it, it made sense to her, after all she didn't know that much about the wizarding world.

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret. Let's go!"

Taima suggested they held hands so no one got lost when they were apparating. Lily was very confused, but went along with it.

They stepped in front of a huge house. "This is her house?" Lily said amazed. "It's like a friggin' mansion!"

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "It IS a mansion Lils, didn't we mention that?" 

Lily shook her head. "No, there seems to be alot of things you failed to mention, especially seeing the fact that we aren't on the Island of Bozo's but in Sussex!"

"Darn. I knew she'd figure it out. She's too smart." Taima said talking to Ainsley.

"Oh yeah. It takes a real genius to read the sign that says 'Welcome to Sussex'. Honestly, can you two be any stupider? No. Don't answer that. Why didn't you tell me the truth? Wait—Oh NO!"

Lily was staring at the sidewalk, where a black haired lady was walking down the street with some groceries. Helping her with the bags was a boy with messy black hair, and huge round glasses. "It's Potter!" Lily screeched.

Ainsley and Taima laughed, because Lily seemed to be turning purple. James looked over at them, and smiled. He walked over and said "Hi Ainsley! Taima! Hey Lily!"

"Hey Potter! Is that your mom? Hi James Potter's mom! Oh my God! What are the chances of seeing you guys here? I mean here we were visiting my cousin at the exact moment you guys come back from shopping. Big coincidence, huh?" Taima said in one breath. James stared at her.

"You told me to meet you here at this time... How is that a—" James was cut off by Taima poking him in the ribs. "I mean, yeah. Big coincidence."

Ainsley just waved jovially, while Lily just stared at him.

"Lily?" James asked, looking concerned. "Are you OK? You don't seem to be getting enough air!"

When she finally comprehended that he was talking to her, she said "Just peachy Potter."

James's mom walked over to the teens. "As James here has failed to introduce me to you ladies, I will do it my self!" She stuck out her hand and said "Evelyn Potter!"

The girls introduced themselves and when they got to Lily, Evelyn smiled. "So this is the Lily

Evans I've heard so much about! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Both Lily and James blushed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but James and I are very busy. We weren't going to come her

but he told me it was important. And now I know why." She said smiling at Lily.

James and Lily both blushed harder when she said this.  
"Okay! Bye James! By James Potter's mom. I mean Evelyn! We'll see later!" Taima called as James and his mom continued walking down the street.

"So, now to see Sylvia…"

As they walked up to the driveway, Lily muttered, "You set me up! You WANTED me to see Potter!"

Ainsley looked rather innocent. "What? We would NEVER do that! We know how much you hate James!"

Lily laughed. "Of course you know how much I hate him... that's exactly why you would do it!"

Taima and Ainsley smiled as they rang the doorbell on the mansion that stood before them.


End file.
